Ginger and Foxy
by ProwlGal
Summary: Ginger found herself a new restaurant to eat at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria. She got lost in the Pirates cove then found her way out. She came out crying. Did she see something that she wasn't suppose to see? When she got older she took the job as the night guard. Let's see if she gets stuffed.
1. Chapter 1

This will be another crossover story. This time it's Five Nights at Freddy's and Transformers. I'm thinking of only having Cliffjumper in this story I don't know if I'm going to do that or not. Let's start!

Chapter One: Freddy and Foxy

Ginger was looking out the window when her stomach growled. Cliffjumper chuckled.

"You must be hungry Ginger."

"Yeah, can we eat some pizza?"

"Sure, why not"

Ginger then saw the restaurant Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

"Let's go there!"

"Ok"

Cliffjumper pulled up to the restaurant, and he got out as his hologram. Ginger jumped out and walked in. First thing she heard was music playing, and a lot of little kids were there. Some older ones were there also. Cliffjumper looked around and he saw the animatronics. Ginger sat down and there was pizza already there.

'Uncle Cliff can we eat this pizza?"

"Umm... I'm not sure."

Freddy started walking towards Ginger.

"Of course you can eat the pizza! Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! I'm Freddy! I hope you will enjoy your pizza and soda!"

Ginger tried to sound her best as cheerful as possible.

"Thanks! I hope I will enjoy the pizza."

"Make sure you stay around for Pirates Cove!"

"Ok"

Freddy then walked back up to the stage. Cliffjumper looked at Ginger.

"Well at least you can eat."

"Yeah, this place is a little creepy."

Ginger finished the pizza and they waited for the Pirate's Cove to start.

"All right boys and girls the show is about to start! Now where's Foxy? Foxy!" Freddy looked around. "Come kids help me out! Foxy!"

Foxy came out.

"Welcome, welcome to the Pirate's Cove! I already see you young pirates are ready for adventure! Make sure you stay on the path at all times! Now let's get ready for the adventure kids!"

Foxy watched as the kids walked into the cove. Ginger and Cliffjumper started Ginger in until Foxy stepped into their path.

"I'm sorry but only the little ones can enter."

Cliffjumper looked at ginger then Foxy. "Oh ok"

Cliffjumper stepped back and watched as Ginger was walking in.

"Don't worry Uncle Cliff I will be fine!'

"Alright but be careful though!"

Foxy walked behind Ginger and the curtain.

(1 hour later)

All of the kids walked out but Ginger and Foxy. Cliffjumper started to get worry. Then, Foxy came out. Cliffjumper walked up to Foxy.

"Where's Ginger!"

"She must have gotten lost. I told them to stay on the path."

"Ginger knows to stay on the path!"

Cliffjumper started to run in but foxy got in his way.

"I'm sorry but I can't let you in"

Cliffjumper growled, and then Ginger came out crying and hugged Cliffjumper. He hugged ginger tightly.

"I g-got lost… I don't know how... but I found my way back."

"Shh...You're alright now."

After Freddy got done with playing their music he walked over to Ginger.

"Hey what's the matter little girl."

Ginger looked up at Freddy still crying.

"I got lost in the Pirates Cove..."

Freddy hugged Ginger and smiled.

"Hey you're alright now let's having some pizza!"

"Thanks, but I don't want any."

Cliff jumper picked up Ginger and looked at the bear.

"We must be going."

"Alright! I hope you come back again!"

Ginger waved goodbye at Freddy, while Chica, Bonnie and him waved back.

Cliffjumper sat Ginger down in her seat, and he was back to himself. Ginger looked ahead of her and saw Foxy inside still performing still on stage. Then, he turned and gave her a creepy look as if he was possessed. Ginger looked away from Foxy, and Cliffjumper drove off into the desert back to the base.

Ok! I hope you guys like this so far! I will be working on this more than any of the other stories for now.


	2. Chapter 2

I only own Ginger! Nothing else! Let's start this!

Chapter Two: The Night

Ginger was left by herself with all of the other kids. Cliffjumper had to help Optimus with a mission. She was coloring in her coloring book. Cliffjumper left her data pad with her. Ginger sighed in boredom. Freddy walked over to Ginger.

"Haai Ginger! How's your pizza!" Freddy laughed.

"Oh hi Freddy… The pizza was good..." Ginger sighed again.

"Hey why so down when you can turn that frown upside down!"

Ginger looked up at Freddy.

"Um... Freddy when will the restaurant close?"

"At 8 o'clock."

Ginger sighed.

"I just hope my uncle gets back on time to pick me up."

"You don't want to be here at night because… you might get hurt." Freddy muttered the last part under his breath, so that Ginger wouldn't hear it.

Ginger looked at Freddy again. Then, she continued to color. Freddy walked back up on stage.

"All right boys and girls! The Pirates Cove is about to start!"

Ginger slumped down in her chair more. She was afraid of going back in there. So, she stayed in her chair. She got on her data pad and played Minecraft. She looked at the time and it was 7:30 pm. She was starting to get worried. She tried to call Cliffjumper from her data pad, and he didn't respond. Time flied on by and it was 8 o'clock. The animatronics were down for the night, and the night guard walked over to Ginger.

"Hey! You can't be here at night."

"My Uncle is to pick me up and its cold outside."

"You stay with me then. Just don't wonder off."

The guy watched through the cameras. Ginger sighed still worried about Cliffjumper. She tried to call him again but he didn't answer. Ginger looked at the man. She sat in the office while he watched the cameras. Ginger couldn't hold it anymore.

"I need to use the bathroom really bad." She whimpered.

"You can't leave this room. You can get hurt."

"I'm not using it in here!"

"Freddy and the rest will try to kill you!"

"They don't kill people!"

"If you heard the story of 87' then you would know."

Ginger left the room without a care in the world.

"Hey come back!"

Ginger ignored him. She got to the bathroom and closed the door. When she was using it she heard footsteps walking in the bathroom. She stayed quite. She saw purple feet. She knew that this was Bonnie. She was kind of freaked out, because she thought that they were down for the night. She waited till the rabbit was gone. She opened the door and closed it. Ginger looked out the other door, and saw no one. She left the bathroom to go back to the office. Then, she saw Foxy looking out of the curtain. She ran to the office and heard running after her. She got to the office just in time for the door to close after she ran in. She then heard banging on the door and it stopped.

"I told you that they will kill you."

"I got scared!"

"I bet you won't be going back to the bathroom then."

Then the power went out.

"Oh shit…"

Ginger grabbed her stuff and hid in a corner. She saw Freddy walk in and he killed the guy. She watched in fear when Freddy was stuffing the man. She watched as Freddy walked away with the dead man in the suit. She looked at her data pad to see what time it was. It was 6 o'clock.

She got up and looked around all of the animals. She tried to open up the doors. Then, they came back to life. The three main ones were up, and running while Foxy was to be "out of order". There was a police officer at the door. He kicked open the door and Ginger wanted to run out, but she didn't. She ran to the man.

"T-the guy is dead!"

"Now calm down where is he?"

"In a suit!"

Well that's all for now how you like it!


	3. Chapter 3

I only own Ginger and nothing else! Let's start this chapter!

Chapter Three: The Suit

The policeman walked into the restaurant with Ginger. She was really scared and she clung onto him.

"Don't worry you will be alright."

He called to the police station and they closed the restaurant down for a crime seem.

(Back at base)

Everyone was hanging out in the base. Cliffjumper just realize that he didn't have ginger with him. Then, the scanner they had turned on.

"This is Officer Greenfield. I am at Freddy Fazbear Pizzaria. There is a little girl here, and she claims that one of the animatronics killed the security man… and stuffed him in a suit." He shuddered at the thought of that innocent man in his last dying moments.

Cliffjumper's optics widened. Optimus glared at Cliffjumper with a stern expression. Ratchet looked back at him too.

"You left her behind!?" Ratchet yelled with anger.

"Whoa! You said I had to help Optimus with a mission!"

Ratchet growled. Optimus looked at Cliffjumper again.

"I will be going with you."

"Alright then, let's go."

Cliffjumper and Optimus transformed and rolled out. They got to the Pizzaria. Cliffjumper and Optimus went into their holograms. Cliffjumper saw Ginger. Officer walked over to them.

"You're not allowed to be here. You must go."

Optimus walked over to him.

"I am sent here from Agent Fowler. He said I am here to pick up Ginger."

Ginger saw Cliffjumper and Optimus and ran to them.

"Uncle Cliff!" Ginger hugged Cliffjumper tightly and cried. Cliffjumper felt horrible for leaving ginger like that, and he hugged her back. Optimus looked at Cliffjumper.

"We better get going." Optimus walked to his truck and closed the door and drove off. Cliffjumper took Ginger and they followed Optimus back to base.

(Back at base again)

Ginger sat on the couch curled up deep asleep. While, Optimus talked to Cliffjumper. Ratchet watched over Ginger for those two.

(Back at Freddy's)

Officer Greenfield and some other policemen walked in with him to inspect the restaurant. They found the room with the masks, and then they saw the Golden Freddy suit. The officer shined his light down the suit, and saw a man's face. He jumped back and fell to the ground.

"What did you see?" One of the men asked.

"T-Theres' a face in that suit!" Officer Greenfield said.

The other men looked inside and they all gagged.

"This is horrible!" Said one of the men.

Then they heard footsteps. One of the guys turned around, and saw Freddy.

"Y-you shouldn't be b-back here!" Freddy said in a happy tone.

One of the policemen started to shoot Freddy, but Freddy was still standing.

"Let's get out of here!"

They all ran out the room. Then, Freddy grabbed one of them and he broke his arm before he could do anything else.

Officer Greenfield grabbed the young man and ran out with him locking the doors.

"This place is shut down for good!"

Well that's all!


	4. Chapter 4

I only own Ginger! I know I haven't posted anything for a long time now I am busy with school, and other things now. I will try and post chapters when I have time. The most likely time I would be able to work on them are at school. So here is chapter four of my FNAF and Transformers crossover.

Chapter Four: The New Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

Ginger was now at the age of seventeen and she needed to go out and get a job. Instead of laying around and being lazy doing nothing. She happened to be at a store and looked at a newspaper. The article was talking about a job position as a night guard at the "New and Improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza".

She eyed at the article for a while and she could remember the older animatronics. She wished that she could forget about that place and wished it didn't exist. She called the number and she got the position as the new night guard. Her new job started tomorrow at 12 A.M but she needed to be there before twelve.

She was dropped off by Cliffjumper and he said that he be back by six in the morning. Ginger walked into the new restaurant. She looked at the newest animatronics. She found that they looked shiny and glossy looking. Bonnie was skinner and had a female shape to him almost. Instead of the original purple and white, it's a bright like sky blue and white. His eyes had long lashes. His mouth was much smaller. Chica was a bright yellow she actually looked like a female instead of a male. Her bib said "Let's Party!" instead of "Let's Eat!" She found them to be friendly looking.

Ginger walked to her office and heard the phone ring. She listened to the man talking.

…."Now you may see the animations wonder into your office and leave from time to time. You have a flashlight at your side. You can use that flashlight to scare off the older animatronics. They… tend to move around a pit also… But don't worry you will be fine. But these newer animatronics have facial scanners, and for some reason they think you are an endoskeleton without a suit on. They might try and stuff you into a Freddy Fazbear suit but don't worry! We given you a spare Freddy Fazbear Head! So they will think your another animatronic and wonder into another room!..."

She listen for almost for two hours now.

"..There is a music box there. You need to keep it wound up at all times. The puppet in the box and the other animatronics will tend to act weird.. And it seems that "thing" has a mind of its own… I'm sure you will do great on your first night! I will call you tomorrow."

The call ended and Ginger had to crank up the music box fast. In fear of what would happened if she didn't. She checked the cameras and she looked at the storage room. She sat there frozen in fear not wanting to believe what she saw. She saw the older animatronics lying there in the storage to just rot. They were still there… She guessed they were used for spare parts. She just hoped that they weren't still active at night or even move an inch.

She heard movement down the hall and saw Bonnie she flashed the flashlight at him a couple times. She looked at the cameras and saw Chica without her beak. She wished that she didn't take this job now, but she needed the money.

That's all for chapter four! I will try and to continue the chapters as I could.


End file.
